


What a Left Hook

by EJ (girlwitham4carbine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, fem!ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitham4carbine/pseuds/EJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When anyone tried anything funny, usually a well timed glare would do the trick, and if worse comes to worst she would kindly tell them to fuck off. But she did not appreciate the hand currently groping her ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Left Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr here: http://ejraptor.tumblr.com/post/55666255904/what-a-left-hook  
> I'm pretty sure this was my first crack at Joelay. Thank goodness for editing.

Raye had been dealing with drunk assholes and perverts for as long as she could remember. She was a pretty good looking gal; thick framed glasses on a tanned round face, and a choppy mohawk that fell nicely on her head. She was a bit on the short side for her age, but her personality made up for her misleading appearance. She had a gamer score that put nerdy teenagers to shame, and her quick wit and sense of humor just added to her charm. She really was no ‘girly girl’.

She did enjoy partying, and there was nothing wrong with being the friend who didn’t drink. She knew people were idiots, and when it came to those who had a bit too much to drink, she was like a drunk-whisperer. When anyone tried anything funny, usually a well timed glare would do the trick, and if worse comes to worst she would kindly tell them to fuck off.

But she did not appreciate the hand currently groping her ass.

"Who the fuck…" Raye cursed under her breath. But before she could turn to face the fucktard who thought it appropriate to cop a feel in the middle of a crowded club, another hand came up to touch her lower back, just above her shorts.

She snapped, and before she knew it her left hand was digging into a jaw and a body was flying a few feet across the bar.

She breathed hard, still bent over from the punch, adrenaline coursing through her. A few people were whispering things along the lines of “holy shit, is he okay” and “wow that girl can punch!”, no one daring to look at the man sprawled on the floor, groaning or the short, huffing Puerto Rican girl. Raye blushed out of embarrassment and quickly walked over to the man. He was now sitting up and clutching his jaw, holy shit she must have hit him hard. Really, what a hook.

"Hey asshole, I think.. your face broke my hand…" Raye tried to sound pissed, but ended up laughing nervously, suddenly feeling a bit bad for hitting such a… cute guy. 'Wait, stay focused Raye, he was totally grabbing your ass that's not fucking cool.'

"Yeah and I think your hand broke my face…" he laughed back, now sitting up and looking up with an aloof look on his face, almost as if he wasn’t just emasculated in front of the whole fucking bar.

He stood up and smoothed out his crumpled shirt, reaching out his hand to Raye, who scoffed and crossed her arms. He laughed again, bringing his hand up to run through his unruly black hair. ‘Uh oh he is kind of cute..’

Raye finally got a good look at the man. He was a lot taller than her and had a strong physique, muscles showing on his arms. He had a pointed and attractive face, eyes alert despite the noticeable bags under his eyes. There was a goofy smirk on his face, and Raye was caught between wanting to wipe that smirk off his face with her fist or with her own mouth.

She was brought from her thoughts when the man spoke up up. “I’m really sorry for invading your personal space like that, I mistook you for a friend of mine.” He pointed over back towards the bar counter at a curly haired man who waved and winked at them. “That’s Burnie, we joke like that all the time.”

Raye's brain finally caught up with her and at that, yelled at the man, “What kind of friends grope each other’s asses, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” She threw her arms down to her sides in anger. He could have said that he was trying to flirt with her and she’d have believed him more than this.

The man held up his hands defensively. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Look I can take you to lunch to make it up to you, if that’s alright?” He said, trying to appease the fuming young woman.

"I don’t even know your fucking name or anything about you, why would I have lunch with you?" she spit back, still a bit angry at the man before her.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before responding. “Well my name is Joel, I’m 41 years old, my birthday is September 16, I’m an actor and I like stocks and gold and video games. Your turn.”

Raye just stared in disbelief. 'Just how dumb is this guy..?' He looked at her expectantly, and she finally gave in and grumbled back. “Raye, 23, September 15, I play games and make videos and stuff…” By then, almost everyone surrounding them had moved to the other side of the bar, leaving the two in a fairly quiet bubble of space.

"It’s very nice to meet you Raye" Joel said and smiled wide at her, Raye blushing at the gesture. "I was serious about lunch, though. We can hang out at my place or yours beforehand if you’d like." 'Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad after all..'

"Wow we’re already going to each other’s places? You haven’t even taken me out yet." Raye joked back, hoping to lighten up the conversation, finally past the irritation she had felt just a few minutes prior.

"Well we’re out now, can’t this count?" Joel was full out laughing now, and oh yeah she could get definitely used to that laugh.

—-

After hitting up a few more bars and ordering a shit ton of tacos from Taco Bell, Raye honestly could honestly say she was having one of the best times of her life. In addition to being undeniably attractive, Joel was smart, funny and extremely nice. He may have said he was 40, but that sure didn’t show unless he went on a tangent about the stock market.

When they finally reached Raye’s apartment, Joel moved his hand to her lower back once again and turned her around to face him. She looked up at him with slight confusion and hope in her eyes. He smiled, whispering “you’re really freaking charming kid” before leaning forward to brush his lips against Raye’s.

The kiss was sweet, Joel bringing up his other hand to her cheek and Raye looping her arms around his neck. She moved to stand on her tip toes, letting Joel straighten up and push her gently against the door, bringing their bodies closer together. Raye gasped, putting her hands on Joel’s shoulders to stop him and push him away.

"Calm down there Donut, you still haven’t taken me out for real yet. Have some class" she chuckled, and turned to open the door. Joel pretended to pout and whined.

"I am a huge gentleman thank you. Also, I told you I’m Caboose" following her into the apartment.  
She laughed louder, and tossed a controller at him from the couch. “So can I kick your butt at some Halo or should I leave some of your pride intact?”

"Let’s go, kid" he replied, plopping down next to her.

By the time they were bored of playing, Raye had ended up sitting in between Joel’s legs, leaning back against his chest. They turned off the Xbox and stayed like that, Joel moving his arms to hug the small girl and kissing the back of her neck. Raye smiled and turned her head to whisper in his ear.

"Good thing I have an amazing arm huh?"

"Yeah no kidding, you punch like a heavy weight boxer. What a left hook."


End file.
